Reload
by LuckyGalaxySeven
Summary: She has to move, far away. Tony has to go to New York, leaving her. (Set just after Iron Man 2, before the Avengers)


Reload

**Hey guys! So this is just another one-shot (sorry I'm working up to a big story!), and it's kind of dramatic XD But, don't judge, I wrote this on my iPod at eleven thirty at night o.O haha XD But anyways, I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think! Oh! Also, the name doesn't really have much to do with the story. The name is the name of a song (you've probably heard it). The reason I put it as the name, is that it kind of goes with the story, if you have your mind in the right place :) And I was thinking of using this girl in future stories. What do you think? Anyways, enjoy! **

The park was flooded with bright moonlight and the stars looked like pinholes to another world. The grass was crisp and the blades glowed beautifully in the silvery light.

Nobody was awake at this time of night. Nobody except two people, one boy and one girl.

The man sat on the hood of his car alone, waiting for something. The moonlight reflected in his deep chocolate colored eyes, making them sparkle. You could hardly see his black hair or goatee in the night. The only other light in the park was the occasional headlights of a passing car and a small circle of blue light embedded in his chest. He sat quietly, checking the time every once in a while. There was a bouquet of flowers laying next to him, ready to be given to someone.

The girl was skating down the sidewalk, her blonde hair flowing behind her. Her DC cap kept the rest of her hair glued to her head. Her bright green eyes glittered with something other than moonlight.

When she got to the park, she picked up the skateboard and walked through the grass. She peered down the lawn, looking for someone.

The boy saw her walking towards him. He jumped off the hood and grabbed the bouquet. He started walking towards her, flowers ready.

She saw him in the distance and dropped her skateboard. She walked quickly, and then broke into a run. A tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to blink it away.

When she got to him, she stopped and looked at him. "Tony," she choked, and started to cry more.

"Shh." He murmured and pulled her into him.

He held her against his chest, dropping the flowers. She burst into tears, unable to hold back. She cried all over his shirt, but neither one of them cared.

"It's okay." He whispered quietly.

She couldn't answer through the tears, so he just rocked her gently, back and forth.

She sobbed and sobbed. He stroked her hair. He couldn't do anything more.

Finally, she ran out of tears. She couldn't cry anymore. But she didn't want the hug to stop. She clutched his shirt, hoping he wouldn't let go.

He didn't want to let go either. They sat there for a long time, in the middle of the grass, doing nothing but holding onto each other.

Finally, he pulled her away so he could look at her face. It was red and tear streaked, but still beautiful. He smiled, gently lifting her chin.

She managed a weak smile. But that only brought more tears. She didn't think she had anymore. "Shhhh, it's okay." He told her.

"I don't think I can do this." She said in between sobs.

"You can, I know." He said.

She looked up. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you."

"I'm sure. Ill come visit you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She sniffed and tried for a smile. He bent down and picked up the flowers. "These are for you." He said.

She took them from him and took a deep breath. "Thank you." She said quietly.

She set them back on the ground. "We can't be like normal people though." She said.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Long distance relationships never work for them. It has to work for us." She told him.

He laughed quietly. "Don't worry. It will."

"I expect letters." She said, sniffing. "And emails. And texts."

"I'll call you every morning and night."

"You better, or I'm disowning you."

They laughed for a second. Then, suddenly, she hugged him again. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered.

"I won't."

"Be careful. New York is dangerous." She said.

He held her tight. "I'll be fine. Ill probably even have fun."

"But not too much, right?"

"Right."

They were silent for a long time. He took her hand and placed his other one on her back. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. In the dark. With no music.

It seemed to last an eternity, and at the same time, a second. When it was over, it had come all too soon.

"I love you." He said.

She nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes again.

"Ill see you before you know it."

She nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.

He dropped her hand and began walking back towards his car.

"Wait!" She shouted.

He turned. She ran towards him. "What if you don't come back? What if you can't find where we live after we move? What if something that you're fighting is too strong? What if something happens to me before you come back? What if-"

She was cut off by his lips meeting hers. She went silent immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, remembering to breathe through her nose. She had to stand on tiptoes to be the same height as him, and he still had to hunch a little.

His lips were soft and they tasted vaguely of scotch. He held his hands at the base of her neck. Neither of them wanted it to stop. When it did stop, they would have to go.

When he finally pulled away, she felt like crying again. "It'll all be okay." He whispered.

"How do you know?" She demanded.

"Because nothing can separate us."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

She gave him one last peck on the lips, and then he walked to his car. He got in and drove away.

She watched him drive away. She fell to her knees and picked up the flowers. She took a deep breath of the fragrant petals. They were beautiful.

She sat there for a long time by herself, clutching the flowers like her life depended on it. Then, her phone buzzed.

She shook herself and checked it. She had one new message, from Tony. It said a simple three words: "I love you."

She started crying all over again.


End file.
